RuSSiaN rUlEt
by envygreedgreenthunder
Summary: SasuNaru. Play with a gun someone's gonna get shot.
1. Bang

Russian Rulet

Russian Rulet

SasuNaru. Pray you don't get shot… (character death)

_It was like a game of Russian Rulet, Pull the trigger, Face your luck, Pray it's not a bullet…_

They had just came out to the village, the last Uchia and the demon brat. Together. As one. They stood holding hands, hoping for the best. Behind them stood the rookie 9, team Gai, their senseis and the two sannin.

Silence reigned as the villagers digested the news and the two lovers stood tense; Naruto the most. The as one every girl;

"KAWIII!!" the two flinched and the stressed silence faded away. The village had accepted.

**First barrel hole – Empty**

Tsunade braced herself. It had been 3 month since the village had accepted Sasuke and Naruto as being together. Now for the next test. She named Naruto as the ANBU caption to the village a few murmurs then they agreed. Both shinobi and civilian were ok with who was second in command in the village. She sighed in relief and thanked them all.

**Second barrel hole – Empty**

News had spread about Sasuke asking Naruto to movie in with him. They had been like that for a week and so far everything was going well. The men looked away from the sight of two other men holding hands (sometimes with a blush) and the women just screamed kawii. No0one minded the two living together and other things that they may do…

**Third barrel hole – Empty**

They adopted a little girl and boy. The two children had been living on the streets and it had broken Naruto's heart. So the two were adopted and were now going to be brother and sister with caring parents and a home to go to from school. They were called Kushina and Itachi. The village thought it was a good example.

**Fourth barrel hole – Empty**

This time Tsunade was sure the village would flip. It had been 7 months since Sasuke and Naruto had announced their gayness. But even though they had accepted everything else she wasn't sure about this. She named her successor and to her surprise was met with cheers. The village had accepted Naruto and it made the blonde cry with joy.

**Fifth barrel hole – Empty**

It was a fight for survival and all three knew one wouldn't come out alive. The two lovers just hoped that person wasn't one of them. They had almost succeeded but a chidori directly through the heart changes everything.

**Sixth barrel hole – Full**

As the rain soaked Sasuke and his two children he cursed himself. For everything, running away, going to Orochimaru, showing the snake chidori for power. It was his one moment of weakness and it had cost him everything. And now his children were going to suffer and he would be weighed down by guilt. And Naruto, Naruto had payed with his life.

That day a village mourned. And a Uchia asked himself a simple question…

How would he live now?

**Hope you guys enjoyed. This is meant to be a one shot but I already know the sequel so it may turn into a chapter story, if you want this give a review.**


	2. Sasuke, After it all

Yesterday

**Yesterday**

SasuNaru, songfic to yesterday by Leona Lewis. Sequel to Russian rulet.

**I just can't believe you're gone…**

Sasuke and his children stayed in the house for a week after Naruto's death.

**  
Still waiting for morning to come,  
When I see if the sun will rise, in the way that your by my side…**

But then Kushina (Sasuke's daughter) pointed out that the sun would remind her of her father. And they were happy, knowing that Naruto was trying to make them happy, with the sun.

**  
Well we got so much in store,  
Tell me what is it I'm reaching for…**

Sasuke found the Christmas presents under the stairs and it took all he had not to cry in front of his friends, but when they were gone he broke down.

**  
When we're through building memories, I'll hold yesterday in my heart…  
In my heart…**

The whole of Naruto's friends and his family sat in the Uchia's house swapping memories of the blonde idiot. Even though they laughed each one knew that without Naruto their lives would have been a dark place.

They can take tomorrow and the plans we made,

Sasuke decided they wouldn't go to the park like planed…**  
**

**They can take the music that we never play,**

A new band came out and Sasuke was sure Naruto would have loved them…**  
**

**All the broken dreams, take everything,**

The village mourned for the loss of their soon-to-be Hokage…**  
**

**Just take it away, but they can never have yesterday,**

Was Sasuke selfish for never telling anyone about the time he confessed, his and Naruto's fist time together, their wedding night? He didn't think so…**  
**

**They can take the future that we'll never know,**

Naruto never saw Kushina's first kiss, or Itachi's first soccer game…**  
**

**They can take the places that we said we will go,**

Sasuke took them to see Tazuna from team 7's first mission; Naruto hadn't gotten to visit again…**  
**

**All the broken dreams take everything,**

Sasuke guessed that the promise of them becoming old together wouldn't happen…**  
**

**Just take it away, but they can never have yesterday…**

You always choose to stay,

Sasuke had begged Naruto to not leave him but Naruto just couldn't hold on…

**I should be thankful for everyday,**

Sasuke gave a little prayer each day to Kami for giving him his idiot…

**  
Heaven knows what the future holds, or least where the story goes,  
I never believed until now,**

He never believed he was good enough for Naruto but with each mind blowing kiss that thought got smaller and smaller.

**  
I know I'll see you again I'm sure,**

Sasuke told his family that Naruto had gone to a better place, and one day when they were old and grey they would see him again and they would be together, but this time it would be forever.**  
**

**No it's not selfish to ask for more.  
One more night one more day one more smile on your face,**

Just before the coffin was lowered Sasuke gave Naruto a sweet kiss.

**  
But they can't take yesterday…**

Sasuke told his children to keep their memories of their father close and never forget him.

They can take tomorrow and the plans we made,  
They can take the music that we never play,  
All the broken dreams, take everything,  
Just take it away, but they can never have yesterday,  
They can take the future that we'll never know,  
They can take the places that we said we will go,  
All the broken dreams take everything,  
Just take it away, but they can never have yesterday…

I thought our days would last forever,

Sasuke was sure they were going to live together and die together.**  
**

**But it wasn't our destiny,**

Neji slapped him when he said that, and told him that Naruto had taught them not to believe in destiny.

**  
Cause in my mind we had so much time, but I was so wrong,  
No I can believe that,**

He would have killed Orochimaru if Naruto hadn't gotten there first…**  
**

**I can still find the strength in the moments we made,  
I'm looking back on yesterday…**

Sasuke smiled as he told his children a night time story of the things Team 7 used to do, no matter how many times he told it they asked every night…

They can take tomorrow and the plans we made,  
They can take the music that we never play,  
All the broken dreams, take everything,  
Just take it away, but they can never have yesterday,  
They can take the future that we'll never know,  
They can take the places that we said we will go,

Sasuke gazed at the brightest star and smiled before slipping into bed,

His last thought "_Goodnight Naruto_"

**All the broken dreams, take everything,  
Just take it away, but they can never have yesterday**…

_smiley I finished, this had been bugging me ever since I heard the song Sooo, story! Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
